Wyspa Minotaura i otchłań króla Midasa
Totalna Porażka: Grecka Wyspa Odcinek 10 "Wyspa Minotaura i otchłań króla Midasa" ---- Ben stoi na łodzi i dumnie uśmiecha się do kamery. 'Ben: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Rodzice odwiedzili swoje pociechy. Ojciec Raymond'a okazał się niezrównoważonym psychicznie kolesiem i myślę, aby go wkręcić na drugi sezon w roli kucharza! ^^ '''Chefowa Hatchet: '''A co wtedy będzie ze mną? :< '''Ben: '''Nic. Pozostaniesz dalej w roli pomocnika szefa kuchni. '''Chefowa Hatchet: '''Ej no tak się z tobą nie bawię. ''Porzuciła go udając się z płaczem na stołówkę. 'Ben: '''Hyhy. Zadanie polegało, aby dostać się na szczyt mojej góry, której nazwy już szczerze to nie pamiętam. XDD Zadanie o dziwo wygrali juniorzy, a seniorzy pożegnali się z wyspą i swoimi pociechami. Nikt nie odpadł, ale dzisiaj to się wkrótce zmieni! 4 zawodników wciąż w grze, a po dzisiejszym zadaniu na placu boju zostanie ich już tylko 3! Zbliżamy się do końca! Komu uda się dotrzeć do nastepnego etapu? By się tego dowiedzieć zapraszam na Grecką Wyspę! ''Zaciemnienie. Domek Dziewczyn Do domku weszła Dariya. Zastała ona tam Evie, która zapisywała coś w swoim notatniku. 'Dariya: '''Co robisz? '''Evie: '''Em. Nic... ''Schowała swój notatnik pod poduszkę. 'Evie: '''To co? Finałowa 4. Wciąż. Jak oceniasz swoje szansę na dalszy udział w programie? '''Dariya: '''A z skąd takie pytanie? '''Evie: '''No nie wiem. W grze została nas już tylko 4 i wiesz. Gra dopiero się zaczyna zazwyczaj pod koniec i wszyscy już jesteśmy wrogami. Nikt nikomu nie może już ufać. '''Dariya: '''Nie przejmuję się tym. :) Liczę, że razem uda nam się pokonać chłopaków i wspólnymi siłami dojść do wielkiego finału! '''Evie: '''Heheh.. Tia... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Evie: 'Ech. Naprawdę jest co raz gorzej. Z jednej strony Dariya to moja przyjaciółka. Jedyna. Ale z durgiej to bardzo groźny dla mnie przeciwnik. Zna moje słabości i może je przeciwko mnie wykorzystać. A tego bym raczej w finale z nią nie chciała. '''Dariya: ':) (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Dariya: '''Tak wiem, że gra już jest trudna. Shane i Raymond to bardzo mocni przeciwnicy, ale Evie także może mi zagrozić. Chociaż zwierzała mi się z tego i owego więc... ;3 '''Evie: '''Ciekawa jestem jak chłopacy sobie radzą razem ze sobą w domku. ''Wstała. 'Dariya: '''Na pewno nie tak dobrze jak my, co nie? B) '''Evie: '''Dokładnie. Domek Chłopaków ''Shane ponownie trafił w szafkę próbując napastować Raymond'a, na którego chciał się rzucić, ale ten zrobił unik. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Shane: '''To boli!!! Dlaczego on mnie nie kocha. :< Czuję się taki samotny. :<<< Ray!!! Pokochaj mnie. :( '''Shane: '''Ale ja chcę być z Ray'em. '''Raymond: '''Raymondem. -,- '''Ben: '''Nie! Dzisiaj para, która przegra 2 konkurencje z drugą parą automatycznie znajduje się w najgorszej dwójce, a zwycięska para zdobędzie nietykalność i dojdzie do półfinału! '''Dariya: '''Ale jakie zadanie? '''Ben: '''Udacie się dzisiaj na wyspę Minotaura, gdzie na was będą czekać zadania. '''Evie: '''Wyspa Minotaura? Co to za dziwna nazwa dla wyspy... ;-; '''Ben: '''Sam ją wymyśliłem. :) (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Shane: 'Nie podoba mi się to! Mieliśmy przegrać!!! '''Ben: '''Której parze tym razem uda się zwyciężczyć? Czy to będzie para randkowiczów alias Evie i Raymond, a może nasi nowi przyjaciele, Shane i Dariya? Zostańcie z nami, by się tego niebawem dowiedzieć! Reklama ''Na ekranie ukazuje się stary letni obóz. 'Lektor: '''Czy przypadkowa grupa nastolatków zdoła przeżyć koszmar, który dopiero nadejdzie? ''Dziesięcioosobowa grupa zjawiła się na obozie. 'Nelly: '''Hej, czy wy też macie takie wrażenie, że ktoś nas obserwuje? '''Ruben: '''Wydaje ci się. ''Machnął ręką. 'Lektor: '''Każdy z nich teraz zostanie wystawiony na wielką próbę. ''Setty i Drake siedzą zamknięci w pewnym pomieszczeniu w nadziei, że nikt ich nie znajdzie. Drzwi jednak się otworzyły, a w nich znalazł się Czarny Wilk. 'Lektor: '''Czarny Wilk rozpoczyna swoje łowy! Ale kto okaże się być mordercą?! ''Wieczorem ??? udała się nad jezioro. Za nią szedł Czarny Wilk, aż w końcu zgubił ją przy jednym z drzew przy jeziorze. Ta go zaskoczyła od tyłu i... '???: '''Spóźniłeś się. Nie taka była umowa. Miałeś każdego zabić. '''Lektor: '''Summer Camp! Już niedługo na TDFF WIKI! Zadanie II, jedzenie ''Shane i Raymond usiedli przy stole. Ben odsłonił pierwsze danie. Było to upieczony gad (jaszczurka) polany sosem z karaluchów. Shane miał zamiast sosu z karaluchów zwykły sos. 'Ben: '''1 danie z 3. Smacznego. ''Shane wziął całą jaszczurkę. 'Shane: '''Nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć. '''Raymond: '''Przecież masz mocny żołądek. Co nie? ''Wział swoją i zaczął jeść kęsem. Omal nie zwymiotował, ale się powstrzymał. 'Ben: '''Kto zwymiotuje odpada i przegrywa zadanie. '''Raymond: '''Ech. ''Shane zjadł całą jaszczurkę na raz. Zebrało mu się na wymioty. Był gotów zwymiotować, ale udało mu się to ledwo powstrzymać. 'Raymond: '... 'Ben: '''1:0 dla Shane'a! '''Dariya: '''Tylko tak dalej ziomuś! '''Shane: '''Robi się. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Shane: '*wymiotuje* ''Na stole pojawiło się kolejne danie. Ben odsłonił tacę i tam teraz znajdowała się ryba (taka sama jak Lightning'a z 2 odcinka All-Stars). 'Ben: '''Kolejne danie to rybka. ;u; '''Raymond: '''Uwielbiam ryby. *-* '''Shane: '''A ja nie. ''Złapał ją i chciał zrobić kęsa, ale nie mógł. Nie potrafił. 'Raymond: '''Hahaha! ''Powoli zajadał się rybką. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Raymond: '''Wszystko dla wygranej. Wszystko! '''Ben: '''I Raymond zjadł. ''Raymond wyjął ości z ust i wypluł na Shane'a, który nawet nie zjadł kęsa ów ryby. 'Shane: '''Fuuj! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Shane: 'Nienawidzę tego show. ._. ''Na stole pojawiło się ostatnie danie. Była to tym razem kaczka. Przyrządzona jak przyrządzona. '' '''Ben: '''Jeżeli teraz Shane ją zje on i Dariya znajdą się w półfinale, a jak nie to czeka was 3 zadanie, czyli to budowanie. Smacznego po raz trzeci i ostatni. xd ''Shane tyknał kilka razy kaczkę. 'Raymond: '''No co Shane? Nie dajesz rady? '''Shane: '''Co? Nie, ja po prostu. '''Raymond: '''Noo? ''Złapał za kaczkę i gryzł ją keś po kęsie. 'Raymond: '''Nawet bardzo pyszna. :3 '''Shane: '''Ej. To ja miałem mieć ułatwienie. '''Ben: '''No i masz. '''Shane: '''Ech. ''Wziął za kaczkę i także brał kęs po kęsie. Po chwili jeden z nich skończył i tym kimś był ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Raymond! 'Ben: '''Ogólnie mamy 1:1! Pora na ostatnie wyzwanie! '''Dariya: '''Ech. A mogło być tak fajnie. ''Westchnęła ponownie. 'Shane: '''Sorki. ;< Zadanie III, ofiara do otchłani Miadasa ''Wszyscy znaleźli się w lesie, gdzie czekały na nich materiały z drewna na zbudowanie ofiary, którą mieli następnie wrzucić do otchłani Midasa znajdującej się po drugiej stronie mostu. 'Ben: '''Ta para, która jako pierwsza wrzuci ofiarę wygrywa nietykalność i to oni zdecydują ostatecznie kto wejdzie do półfinału. '''Shane: '''My to wiemy. '''Ben: '''Ale lubię się powtarzać. '''Shane: '''Aha. '''Ben: '''Ale teraz zadanie to wykonują dziewczyny, które nie brały udziału w ubiegłym zadaniu. Ma to być drewniana lalka waszego wzrostu. '''Dariya: 'Łatwizna. 'Evie: '''Nom. '''Ben: '''Zatem zaczynajcie! ''Dziewczyny od razu zabrały się za konstruowanie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Dariya: '''Ben nie mógł nam dać już tak łatwego. :3 ''Shane potknął się na moście i wpadł na Darię, która trzymała ofiarę. Prawie spadła ofiara z mostu, ale w ostatnim momencie ją złapała. 'Dariya: '''Co ty Shane wyprawiasz?! '''Shane: '''Potknąłem się. :< '''Dariya: '''To się więcej nie potykaj! Nie mogę przegrać kiedy jestem już tak blisko! ''Spojrzała na niego wrogo z płomieniami w tle. 'Evie: '''Szybciej. ''Przyspieszyli. Lina podtrzymująca most zerwała się i wszyscy w złapali się desek mostu, aby nie wpasć do przepaści, gdzie na dole znajdowało się jezioro z ostrymi kolcami. 'Raymond: 'Żartujecie sobie?! Evie zaczęła się wspinać dalej. 'Evie: '''Ja się tak łatwo nie poddaję! ''Shane też to zuważył i też zaczął się wspinać. 'Shane: '''Dariya podaj mi ofiarę. '''Dariya: '''Okej. ''Shane odebrał z rąk Dariyii oifarę i zaczął się wspinać. Wspiął się na górę i stanął na nogach. 'Shane: '''To co teraz? Ach! Otchłań Midasa! ''Evie zaraz po nim stanęła. 'Evie: '''No to teraz my rywalizujemy, co? ''Obaj zaczęli biec do otchłani. Gdy Shane się zbliżał do otchłani zwolnił, a Evie dobiegła do niej i wrzuciła ofiarę. Raymond pomógł Dariyii wejść do na górę podając rękę. Nad nimi zjawił się helikopter z Ben'em. 'Ben: '''Evie i Raymond wygrywaja i mają gwarantowane miejsca w półfinale! Co oznacza, że Dariya lub Shane powiedza nam dzisiaj pa pa pa! '''Dariya: '''UGH! Ceremonia ''Ceremonia eliminacji odbywała się na wyspie Minotaura na plaży. Wszyscy usiedli na pieńku. Raymond i Evie stali obok Ben'a. 'Ben: '''No i mamy dwie osoby pewne w finałowej 3. Ale kto dojdzie jeszcze do tej trójki? '''Dariya: '''To Shane zawinił i on powinien odpaść! '''Shane: '''Ja? Czemu? '''Dariya: '''Bo nas sabotowałeś! '''Shane: '''Upsi. '''Ben: '''I masz rację. To Shane odpada z gry! '''Dariya: '''Ha! Finałowa 3 jest moja! '''Shane: '''Ja się chyba nigdzie nie wybieram. '''Dariya: '''Och tak? A to dlaczego? '''Shane: '''Ponieważ. ''Wstał i wyjął statuetkę Ben'a. 'Shane: '''Znalazłem statuetkę Ben'a, która gwarantuje mi nietykalność podczas ceremonii! ''Wszyscy głośno westchnęli. 'Ben: '''Moja statuetka. <3 ''Podbiegł do niego i odebrał mu statuetkę. '''Ben: '''Dziękuję.